


Locus' Little Boy

by Music_Girl_16



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Girl_16/pseuds/Music_Girl_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar just wanted to left alone and fly the Tartarus.  He got a little more than what he signed up for when the space pirates took over, one of them was being Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfortunate First Impression

I sometimes hate being me. Sometimes I hate how I look, how I act, how I feel, and how gay I am. Sure, I was fine with being into guys. But I hated how I had a personal preference when it came to males. I wanted a guy who was tall, muscular, older than me, had long hair, had a deep voice, and somehow make me feel submissive. The submissive part was the easiest when it came to guys, but everything else seemed to be impossible to find in guys all at once. Until Locus showed up.

I only heard of the two mercenaries when they stormed the front of the ship I was piloting. The other pilot and the soldiers in the area I was in were all shot to death. Locus almost shot me, but Felix stepped in and let me live. He had several reasons as to why he did so. “You’re young, vulnerable, innocent, a bit of a string-bean, and you know how to fly the Tartarus.” He smirked

After that, the two mercenaries left me alone. They never sent a team to help me, knowing I could do it myself. But they did send another pilot so I could properly rest and not be overtired, which I appreciated. The mercenaries also sent someone to monitor me, claiming they still couldn’t trust me. I didn’t really care, but what I hated was how they kept sending the same guy over and over.

Stark, the guy they kept sending, was okay at first. But after the first couple times, he started turning into an asshole. I then began to dread the times when he came by. He would harass me, taunt me, say offensive comments, tell crude jokes, and make me feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he would say things that would make my blood boil. I was usually able to keep my cool, except today. 

Stark had already come by five times this morning, and now this was his sixth time coming back. “What’s up, Pretty Boy?” he smirked, “Just flying us through empty space? Since you’re a pilot, I have a few things you could ride.”

I knew what he meant, and I was not amused. “I’m pretty sure the prisoners on board would love to take care of you real good.” He snickered, “They would love you as their little sex toy.”

I pretended not to hear him. But he still managed to get on my last nerve. When he called me twink, I snapped. I stood up from my position and turned to face him. “You know what, Stark?! I’m fucking sick and tired of you harassing me! You’ve done nothing but tell crude jokes, say offensive shit, and make me feel like I should rip your god damn head off!” I yelled, “I’M NOT A FUCKING TWINK!! GET IT THROUGH THAT FUCKING THICK SKULL OF YOURS!!”

He left cackling, probably not even taking me seriously. I sat back down and just tried to find ways to calm myself down. After a couple seconds of deep breathing, I could feel my blood pressure almost return to normal. Five minutes later, there were footsteps walking into the room again. I knew it was Stark again, and I was so done. “YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!” I screeched, “I TOLD YOU TO QUIT HARASSING ME, FUCKFACE!!!”

I was so mad that I threw my only weapon at Stark’s face, my pistol. I could hear a grunt as I heard the pistol bounce off his helmet. I looked up with anger, which turned to immediate horror, and realized that it wasn’t Stark. It was Locus, and he seemed super pissed off with me.

He looked at me through his helmet, and he charged. He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the nearest wall. He ripped off his own helmet as well as mine, and gave me the worst looking glare I had ever seen. “You’d better start explaining why I shouldn’t kill you right here, Agent.” He snarled

I opened my mouth to explain, but I couldn’t. I was speechless, Locus was so fucking handsome. He had everything I had wanted in a man. He had long brown hair in a loose bun, he was very tall, he had quite a muscular frame, had the most sexiest deep voice ever, he was definitely older than me, and he made me feel very submissive. “Tick, tock. I’m waiting for your answer.” He growled

“S-Stark, sir!” I stammered, “Stark was harassing me earlier, and I thought you were Stark. I didn’t mean to-”

“You expect me to believe such a fucking lie?!” he snapped, “Forget what Felix said, you’re going to die today-”

“Hey there, Twink! How horny have you gotten since-”

Locus looked up and snapped his head in the direction of Stark. Stark froze when he realized Locus was in the room. “Locus, sir! I-I didn’t see you in here.” He began to explain

“Get out, Stark. Before I rip your guts out.” Locus said, coldly, “And thanks to your actions, you get to be target practice tomorrow.”

Stark scrambled out of the room as fast as he could without getting shot. Locus turned to me and let go of my arms. “I must apologize for my unprofessional behavior...Agent.” he sighed

“I-It’s quite alright, sir.” I said, trying not to sound intimidated

Locus shifted uncomfortably from one tone to another. “It’s not alright, boy. I almost killed you, a young innocent pilot. Felix would have had my head for sure.” he admitted

"...My last name is Williams, sir." I said, quietly

"Alright, Agent Williams. Do you have a first name?" he asked, picking up his helmet

"S-Skylar, sir." I stammered out

He put his helmet back on. "Very well, Skylar. I'll see to it that I send someone else to check up on you. Or I'll do it myself if there's no one else. And I'll see to it personally that you get an actual team in here helping you out" He said, trying to sound professional

"Thank you, sir. I would greatly appreciate it" I said, blushing inside my helmet 

Locus left me on my own, and I couldn't help but have my heartbeat pound out loudly. He probably had no idea that he made me fall head over heels for him. "He's so handsome." I sighed, "But I don't think he notice. Besides, why would he want someone like me anyway?"


	2. The Second Encounter

Locus kept true to his word and sent a team of pilots to help me fly the Tartarus. Things became quite easier for me, knowing that there was now a few people helping me out, and not always having to do everything myself.

Now that a few jobs were under someone else’s care instead of mine, I could definitely see a change. I wasn’t quite stressed out as much, and I found I had enough time just to relax by myself without worrying about the Tartarus crashing. Another benefit was now I could eat properly and have a well-balanced diet.

The medic I went to get my physical done was impressed at how I managed to get back at a normal healthy weight. What she was concerned about most was my muscle mass. “You may be at a healthy weight, but you need to have more muscle on your body. You can’t just be a string-bean forever, it’s not healthy.”

“But, I have to fly the Tartarus. And I just got a team of pilots that need training. What do I do?” I asked, feeling a bit stressed out

“Well, I can give you medical absence until I see a significant improvement in muscle mass on your body and request the other pilot train them instead.” She said, writing down notes

“But...how do I build up muscle?”

I regretted asking that question when she stuck me with one of the training sessions meant for soldiers. I knew how to do the drills, it was just that everyone who I was stuck with laughed at how skinny I was. “This dude’s a fucking twig!” a muscled soldier laughed

“Shut up!!” I said, turning red, “I know I’m too skinny. Don’t rub it in!”

Everyone continued to laugh at me, until Felix showed up with Sharkface. “Hey, String-Bean! Why aren’t you flying the ship?” Felix asked, sounding more amused than concerned

“Medics said I’m still too skinny and need to build up muscle before I am allowed to fly the ship again.” I answered, quietly

“Now that is fucking hilarious, especially since it's coming from you!" Sharkface laughed

“Well, you’re gonna die today, because it’s basically all upper arm exercises!” Felix grinned

Felix couldn’t have been more right than that. By the time I was done, I had lost the feeling in my arms and had to go see the medics again. The female medic wasn’t too happy to hear that my arms were unable to function. “My only advice is to eat dairy, Williams. It’ll lessen the soreness that comes from the day after. And maybe wait a few days before you go and train again.” She advised

I flopped down onto my bed after that and began to whine. “My arms are dead!” I complained to no one in particular.

I heard a knock on my door and I rolled off my bed, landing on the floor with a thud. I struggled to get on my feet and open the door. It was Locus.

“I heard you need to build up muscle mass before you can fly the Tartarus again.” He said

“Yeah.” I gulped, “But it might take me a lot longer than expected.  My arms might have been murdered from the exercises!"

Locus let out a tiny chuckle at my humour (I would have laughed too, if my arms weren't so fucking dead!). "If you want, I can help you build up body muscle." he offered, "I know the perfect drills that are easy enough to do. It will get hard, but you will have enough muscle mass to get back to your duty. Are you up to it?"

"...Sure." I sighed, "It's not like I have anything left to lose."

"Rest assured, this will not be a waste of time."

We started training a few days later, when I could feel my arms again.  Locus measured my height, weight, and muscle mass before he did anything.  "You are very small, but that might be more good than anything." he explained in his intimidating voice, "Your body is built for speed, a good trait to have.  Now we can train you accordingly and more effectively."

"Will that work?" I asked

"Skylar, do not question me.  I am a-" he began

"I know, I know!  You're a professional at what you do, and take orders like a soldier should do." I sighed

Locus gave me a hard glare.  I wanted to melt into the floor as I muttered out an apology.  "Now, let's get started."

We trained every other day and worked on specific muscles. I slowly got better and faster with each new drill he gave me. I didn't see it at first, but soon I was able to carry heavy items that I wasn't to carry at all. My muscles didn't burn like they used to when I first started out, rather they left a slight ache that I could easily sleep off. The soldiers I had first trained with were shocked to see that I could easily keep up with them in training sessions.

After a few weeks of being trained by Locus, I noticed that I was no longer a skinny, lanky boy. I gained proper muscle and looked well-toned. The medics were impressed at my improvement and gave me clearance to rejoin my team once again. While I was glad that I would be able to pilot the ship again, I was a bit sad that wouldn't be able to see Locus again. Locus seemed to understand my problem as we were putting away training equipment. "You take orders from me better than any other soldier here. Which is quite nice, considering everyone calls me...a monster." he sighed, closing the door to the training closet.

I felt bad for Locus, he was no monster to me. "Locus, sir, you're not a monster." I said, "You're a great leader. You calculate the next move for missions, you're a professional mercenary, and...and...you're quite intimidating."

I felt my cheeks get hot and I turned away. Locus looked at me and noticed how embarrassed I was. He walked towards me. I looked up and noticed how much bigger he could make himself. I gulped nervously and felt so tiny, despite my recent muscle gain. He brought his hands up to my cheeks and cupped them softly. He got close to me and looked into my eyes.

"You really believe that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"...I do..." I admitted.

He harshly pressed my lips against his. He was all teeth and tongue, and he aggressively pulled me closer. He kept biting at my lips and eventually drew blood from them. All I could do was whimper and try not to fight back. He moved his mouth to my neck and gave me a bruising hickey. I cried out in pain slightly, but didn't push him off. He then pulled away from my neck and kissed the spot tenderly. "Still think I'm intimidating?" he smirked

"...yes, sir..." I panted, feeling my lips swell up and feel blood trickle down my chin

He chuckled darkly and pulled away from me. "I would fix myself up if I were you, people might talk." he ordered, walking back to his room

I slowly made my way back to my own quarters, feeling submissive and quite turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible for not getting to the good stuff. But I swear, the next chapter will have a sex scene.


	3. You Belong to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people wanted this, so here you go. I'll be hiding under my bed if you need me.

My team noticed how muscular I had gotten since I first met them. “You’re no longer a string-bean. But you’re still pretty small.” One of the female pilots laughed, as I walked in with confidence

“Yeah, can’t change that. At least, I look good now.” I grinned, going along with the teasing, “I could be in a men’s magazine.”

Everyone burst into laughter. It felt nice being back on duty, even if Locus wasn't able to see me. The day went on pretty much normally. Just navigating through deep space, like usual. The morning flew by and soon we were back at it after our break. Then the day got weird.

Locus came into the control room, and watched us. "Get back to work. I'm just here to monitor you for awhile." he said

I felt a spark of arousal in me and go straight to my groin. I tried to ignore the thoughts, but Locus was making it harder and harder to resist. I knew he was watching me. He then left the room without another word, making me frustrated and a bit turned on again. _I'm not going to survive_ _the rest of the day,_ I thought, as my codpiece felt tight.

My codpiece began to get tighter, making it hard to move around in. This made the afternoon unbearable. I was only too glad when the female pilot said she and the other two girls were on night shift. “You can go off to bed, Williams. We have everything covered.” She said

I tried to walk out of the room without being obvious about my little issue that my codpiece was hiding. “Well, I’ll be back in the morning. Catch you guys later.” I said, without sounding rushed

I ducked into the nearest closet and made sure no one else was around. When I was certain no one would walk in on me, I fumbling around to get my codpiece off. My boner was outlined against my body suit. I pulled down the zipper and hastily freed my cock, shuddering once the chilled air touched it. I pulled off my gloves and slowly began to stroke myself.

My cock was slowly getting harder with each continuing stroke, the wave of pleasure getting stronger as well. I let out a low groan, just trying to lose myself in the pleasure of my hand. I pulled my foreskin back and thumbed at the slit where pre cum started to build. I let more breathy moans as I kept stroking my fully-hard cock. “So...good...” I sighed, my head rolling back

I hadn’t touched myself like this for awhile, and it felt so good. My mind slipped into images of some fantasies I kept to myself. Older men, men who were probably ten years older than me, whispering dirty things as they teased my hole with their huge cocks. Oh, how I wanted an older man to fuck me and hold me down. I then remembered when Locus first held me against the wall and made me feel so submissive. I also remembered when he gave me the bruising hickey on my neck. “Oh, Locus.” I whimpered

I wanted Locus to fuck me. Tease me with his cock before he penetrated me. I wanted him to whisper dirty things into my ear as he fucked me slowly. “Oh god, Locus.” I whined, “I wish you could fuck me!”

I then quickened my pace, slightly. I felt a sudden rush of arousal, going straight to my cock. I braced one hand against the wall while the other hand kept stroking myself. I couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, the pleasure felt so good. Then I heard the door click open.

My head snapped up and I struggled to redress myself properly. The door swung open, and I froze. Locus walked into the closet, just as I put my codpiece back on. “What the fuck are you doing?” Locus asked, not sounding impressed.

“N-Nothing, sir.” I lied

Locus grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the closet. He practically dragged me back to his room. He ushered me in and locked the door behind him. He then turned and grabbed my shoulders. “I’m not going to ask you again. What were you doing in there?” he asked, forcing me to look at him.

I tried to make words, but I was speechless. I felt fear, like I had disappointed Locus. “I-I w-was...pleasing myself...” I admitted, feeling shame

Locus moved forward and made himself look bigger than he already did. He backed me into a corner, and I felt so vulnerable and exposed. “Well, seems like you just can’t keep your hands out of your pants.” He smirked, “So, what sick fantasy made you jack off?”

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed that Locus would ask such a question. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. “...I was...fantasizing about...you, sir.” I confessed, trying not to be flustered about it

Locus pulled off his helmet and looked me over. I felt myself grow intimidated by his gaze. He pulled me by the waist and pressed our lips together. Unlike the first time Locus kissed me, he was much gentler the second time. I took note of everything about him. Locus had soft lips, while mine were chapped slightly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I hesitantly moved mine around with his. His hand wandered south and he unclipped my codpiece. He palmed the bulge that was still there, which made me moan. “D-daddy.” I sighed

I froze, realizing what I just said. I turned as red as a tomato. Locus stopped and raised his eyebrows at me. “Daddy?” he asked, slowly

I felt so embarrassed, I could just feel the shame build in my stomach. Locus pulled my cock free and stroked me until I was fully hard again. He whispered that he enjoyed how I had an adorable little kink. “Ah! L-Locus.” I tried to say

Locus squeezed my cock and chuckled in my ear. “You can call me daddy, but you have to listen to everything I say. Got it?” he instructed

I nodded my head in submission. “Good. Hands on the wall, Boy.” He ordered, eyes going dark

I let out a small groan as I shakily put my hands against the wall. He pulled down the bottom part of my body suit until my ass was exposed. He nudged my legs apart and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Such a good little boy.” He murmured, spreading lube onto three of his fingers

He pressed one finger into me. I found myself rocking back against his one finger. He slapped my ass hard. “Don’t move, Boy.” He warned, “Or daddy can leave you high and dry.”

I stopped my moving, but felt my body shake with arousal. He pressed another finger in and began scissoring me. My knees were shaking, and I let out a breathy groan. He slapped my ass again, which made me jolt forward. He then slipped a third finger, and he curled his fingers inside me. I felt a burst of pleasure as his fingers brushed against my prostate. “Oh, daddy!” I moaned, “I’m ready for you.”

Locus grinned as he removed his fingers from me. “Be patient, Baby Boy. Daddy will give you what you so desperately need.” He said, voice filled with lust

He took his time taking his codpiece off, carefully putting it on a nearby crate. He then slowly pushed down his bodysuit until his own cock was exposed, fully erect and leaking pre cum. I just stared at it, he was huge and was bigger than any other guy who I had slept with. Locus slowly lubed himself up and made sure he was slick enough. By then, I was wishing that he would just hurry up, I wanted his cock to be inside me. I was just going crazy thinking about it.

Locus then lined himself up to my entrance. I felt the tip of his cock penetrate me, stretching me as he continued to push in. I began to mewl like a needy cat. Oh god, it burned so good. Locus’ cock was so big inside of me. I struggled to keep my hands on the wall. He was finally fully sheathed inside me, massaging my hips while I adjusted to his huge size. “How does it feel?” he panted

“Oh...You’re really big, daddy, but I love it.” I stammered

He slowly set up a slow pace for me, knowing I was still trying to adjust his huge member. My cock twitched and got harder when I realized Locus was actually fucking me and making me feel good. I began to moan again, letting Locus take the lead. It felt natural to me, to let someone else take control and give me orders. And Locus seemed to be doing a pretty good job of making me feel submissive.

Everything felt so good, but I wanted more. I tried to move my hand to my cock, but he slapped it away. Locus then forced my hands behind my back, face pushed against the wall. I didn’t even put up a fight, and let him hold me down the way he wanted. “It seems my Baby Boy likes being held down.” He observed, “How lucky for me.”

Locus changed the angle of his thrusting, and his cock brushed against my prostate. I let out a loud moan. “Yeah, daddy, right there!” I panted

Locus grinned wickedly, as he brushed against my prostate a few more times. “Did daddy find your sweet spot with his big cock of his?” he chuckled

“Y-yes daddy!” I gasped

He grinned as he continued to fuck me with a slow and steady pace. I knew Locus was teasing me. He wanted me to beg for him. I didn’t want to submit so easily to him, but his slow thrusting was driving me crazy. I could hear the sound of skin slapping and his low grunts mixed with my moaning, it was all too tempting and I couldn’t take it anymore. “Daddy, please!! Harder!!” I begged, “I need you to go harder! I can take it!!”

Locus took note of my submissive tone, and began to change his pace. Soon, he was slamming into me, hitting my prostate every time. I couldn’t help but let out a few cries of pleasure. “You like to be my Baby Boy, don’t you?” Locus growled, “You like letting daddy fuck you until you can’t walk properly, just like a little slut?”

“Yes.” I moaned, “I wanna be your little slut...your Baby Boy, daddy.”

Locus groaned lowly and bit into my neck, leaving a deep bruise right next to the fading hickey. His one hand ran up and down my body, and he began to stroke my neglected cock. I could feel heat coiling in my stomach and I knew what that meant. “Daddy! I’m so close!” I wailed, “Please, let me cum!”

“Okay, Baby Boy. Cum just for me.” Locus commanded

I cried out as my orgasm hit me full force. Huge ropes of cum splattered all over me and onto the wall. “Daddy...” I groaned, as Locus stroked me through my orgasm. Locus then grabbed both my hips and continued to slam into me, hitting my tender sensitive prostate.

“I’m going to cum into you, Baby Boy.” he warned, “I’m letting everyone know you’re mine.”

“Yes, daddy.” I whimpered

Locus began to thrust haphazardly into me. I then felt his hot cum splash against my prostate. Locus grunted as he continued to empty his load inside me. I felt owned by Locus, I didn’t belong to anyone else except him.

Locus shuddered as he pulled out of me, a trail of cum following. My knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor in a panting mess. Locus stripped out of his armour while I just stayed where I was. The feeling in my legs wasn’t quite all there yet. I then felt Locus wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me until I was standing. He then picked me up and carried me off to the bathroom. He gently took off my armour and set it down on the floor. He turned on the water and soon he was holding me close to him as warm water hit our bodies. He gently cleaned me up and then quickly cleaned himself. After he turned off the water, he handed me a towel to dry off.

Once I was dried, he gave me a pair of his pajamas. He chuckled when he realized his pajamas were a bit too big on me. But they were comfortable, so I couldn’t have cared less. He picked me up and carried me to bed. I was the little spoon and cuddled into his side while he wrapped himself around me like a python.  “Did you enjoy it?” he asked, tiredly

“I did,” I answered, sleepily, “I hope we can do that again soon.”

Sleep came easily to the both of us that night.


	4. What Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from under bed and posts chapter. Goes back under the bed* I'm sorry, I thought if I ignored my terrible sin, it would eventually go away. But it didn't...damn.

I felt warmth, like being in a hot bath. It felt so nice, that I just wanted to sink into it more. I definitely began purring at some point. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved to purr like a cat. I heard a deep voice chuckle, and my eyes shot open. I was staring directly at Locus, which made me jump a little. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

I shyly buried myself into Locus’ chest and turned a few shades of red. He now knew about my ability to purr, which is kind of embarrassing. He chuckled and patted my head. “Now that, is a sound I could get used to.” He murmured

"Shut up." I whimpered, "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh, boo hoo!  Baby Boy is embarrassed that he purrs like a cat, but not when he's being fucked like a slut." Locus mocked

I said nothing, why the fuck did he have to be so right?  I then felt something hard pressing between my legs.  “Besides, there’s another issue you could help me out with...” Locus growled, pulling down his pajama pants

His cock bobbed up, fully erect and leaking pre cum.  My mouth began to water in excitement.  “...Can I blow you?” I asked, feeling myself get hard at the sight.

“...You sure you can take it all?” Locus smirked

“I promise I can, Daddy.” I said, eagerly nodding my head

“...Ok.  But no teeth, or else I’ll spank you.” He agreed, pulling my head closer.

I lightly sucked the tip of Locus’ arousal while palming myself through my pajamas.  Locus let out a low groan as I began to take more of him into my mouth.  I pulled down my pajama pants enough so I could set my cock free.  I eagerly began to stroke myself while making sure I was sucking good enough.

“Hmm, you seem to be good at this...” he grunted as he urged me to go deeper, “Not your first time deep throating?”

I shook my head as I was able to engulf him entirely, my nose nestled in his abdomen.  Despite my small frame and innocent looks, I had probably slept with so many men, much to the equivalent to a platoon of soldiers.  Wasn’t my fault completely, they just wanted someone younger and innocent looking to dominate.  Can’t blame me if I have the looks now, right?

I pulled the foreskin back, letting Locus’ cock slide down my throat.  Locus couldn’t help but gasp out in pleasure.  “Fuck, boy!  You’re gonna make me explode.” He breathed, bucking his hips, “You should deep throat more often.”

I hummed in agreement, letting Locus fuck my throat as he grabbed my hair.  I couldn’t help but squeeze my own cock a bit harder, preventing me from releasing.  This was more about Locus getting off, my own pleasure could wait.

Locus pushed my head down and kept me down there until I was forced to swallow everything.  I didn't really mind, as he tasted more sweet than salty.  He finally pulled me off, which left me coughing and gasping for air.  He smirked at before rolling off the bed.  "Not a fan of the swallowing?" he chuckled, darkly, circling around me

I shook my head no in submission.  He grabbed my dick and roughly jerked me off.  I was gasping out in the rough pleasure.  "Oh, D-daddy...AH!" I cried out, as my orgasm took me by surprise.  Locus pulled then pulled away, hand covered in my sticky fluid.

Locus was looking very pleased with himself, as I sluggishly got up to use his shower.  My ass was still kind of sore from last night’s fuck, which was making me walk very funny.  As much as I wanted to curl up and sleep for another three days, I had a ship to fly and a team to command.

I tried to take a quick shower, but wound up stumbling out as Locus was coming in.  I mentally cursed myself, I was making myself look like a complete idiot in front of my commanding officer.  Locus seemed to not notice my clumsy attempts at getting ready, which somehow seemed to bother me.  Was I a terrible fuck?  Did he have a mission that was more important at the moment?

As Locus and I were getting dressed, the feelings and doubts kept burning in my mind.  No matter what I did, it would not leave me alone.  Locus looked at me the more I kept thinking about it.  "I know what you're thinking, so just ask." he said

I drew in a deep breath.  "Locus...what would you call us now?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer

He looked at me, and then at his helmet.  "...Something more than just acquaintances...maybe friends." he answered finally, leaving the room

"Y-Yeah...friends." I trailed off, a horrible feeling settling in my stomach

I honestly wasn’t sure I what I was expecting, but the answer just left me feeling a bit like I was being used for some reason.  I was soon feeling less heartbroken, and more pissed off than anything.  Locus didn’t care about me, just how much of a good fuck I had been  “...If that’s how he feels, then fine!” I snarled, “He can go fuck himself for all I care, using me like a glorified sex toy!”

I stormed out of his room and down the hall for my morning shift.  “Stay the fuck away Locus!” I grumbled, “Because that was the last time you’ll ever play with my feelings!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some drama, and I really love Skylar's attitude. He doesn't take bullshit from a lot of people. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short...like I said, I'm kind of embarassed of this fic...


	5. You Can't Change Your Mind...Can You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That settles it, I'm going to hell. I might as well enjoy this while it lasts. By the way, a huge shout out to the wonderful feedback I've been getting for this fic. It's been great a help in properly establishing what the grounds are for a healthy D/S relationship!

Out of retaliation for what Locus had said to me, I began to ignore him.  I straight up just refused to acknowledge his very existence whenever he came around.  This set Locus off really badly, in which he actually did confront me about it. 

“I am your commanding officer!” he snarled, “You will-”

“I don’t have to do a god damn thing!” I snapped, “You can’t use me like a glorified sex toy and then consider me just a friend!  I gave myself to you, most willingly!”

Locus was rendered speechless, trying to figure out how to answer me.  “Figure out what your true intentions are, and then talk to me.  Until then, fuck off!” I said, storming away

Was I upset?  Yes.  Did I have every right to give Locus the cold shoulder?  Definitely.  Did Locus deserve my cruel punishment?  Totally.  Was I being a bit childish and immature?  Probably.  Was I really lonely and depressed despite my personal victory? ...Yes.

I knew Locus said that we would only be friends, or whatever classified as a friend to him.  But during those times we were intimate, Locus made me feel something I never thought to have felt in my life.  Problem was, I wasn’t exactly sure what that feeling was.  Was it a mere infatuation, in which I would get over eventually?  Was it lust, only craving Locus when it came to sex?  Or was it love, a feeling that would never go away?

It seemed that after only one fuck, people thought the two of us were together.  I had to explain many times, that Locus didn’t care about relationships and he only saw me as a sex toy.  The girls were sympathetic and said that there were plenty of fish in the sea, the guys said maybe I should just go out with a girl.

“My relationship status is none of your concern.” I commanded, “Your only job is help fly the Tartarus, nothing else.  I appreciate the sympathy, but there are more important things to do.”

“Yes, sir.” Everyone said

I wound up leaving early for break, knowing they had things covered.  I also needed some time to clear my head.  I really considered going and talking to the Counsellor, maybe he would be able to put a finger on my conflicting issues.  I couldn’t believe I wound up talking to him for ten minutes.

“Unfortunately, Skylar.  The answer you want is an answer you don’t wish to hear.” He said, “You are confusing yourself by claiming you are just infatuated with Locus.”

“I knew you’d say that.” I groaned

“You know the answer, you just keep denying it.  Keep denying yourself and you will wear yourself down even more until you have a...mental breakdown.” He said, too calmly for my tastes

I just refused to believe him, he was just an old coot anyway.  I sulked away and headed down to the break room for lunch.  I now had an unusual lunch break, leaving me to have lunch with the prison soldiers.  It wasn’t that I was scared of them, it was the fact these were the criminals I had to walk past every day before the Tartarus was taken over by the mercenaries.   And knowing them, they never forgot anything, including me.

I tried to make myself smaller than I already was as I attempted to walk past them.  The one soldier with scar on his eye looked me over, before he gave me an evil grin.  “Hello there, Pretty Boy.” He chuckled, darkly

I just let out a sigh, knowing where this was going.  “Hello, boys.” I said

“So, you remember us, don’t you?” he continued, “Because we sure as hell never forgot you.”

“Can’t really forget all those times I saw you all jack off at the sight of me, can you?” I answered, dully

"Why don't you sit with us?  We'll take good care of you from now on." he offered, with a cruel smile

"Uh, over my dead body.  Even then, answer would still be no.  So, please, fuck off." I said, trying to walk away

The guy then picked me up by the waist.  I began squirming, trying to find a way for him to let go of me.  “Hey, fucktard!!  I yelled, “Put me down!”

All the other soldiers just laughed at my attempts to get out of his grip.  “Wow, Pretty Boy has one hell of an attitude problem.” One of them cackled, “Careful, he might hit you with his purse!”

They laughed even harder.  “You motherfucking two-faced cocksucker!!” I snarled, “Put me down, or else-”

“I wouldn’t call people a cocksucker, if I were you.” One of them pointed out, “You seem to be the expert in that, with Locus’ help.”

“SHUT UP!” I screamed, “I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!”

Of course, getting out of this situation unscratched was no longer an option.  I was soon prepared to fight tooth and nail just to escape.  The guy with his brute strength threw me onto the floor, my helmet flying off my head.  I tried to get up, but another soldier kicked me in the ribs, which made me curl up into a small ball.

One of them picked me up and held me in place while another threw punches at my face.  One kicked my ankle so hard that I swear I had heard a crack.  I was unable to do anything, except take it and hope I could make it out alive.

“ENOUGH!”

The soldiers stopped what they were doing to me.  They saw Locus standing in the doorway with shotgun in his hands.  “I’ll give you all five seconds to get the fuck out or else there will be some fatalities.” He threatened

Everyone cleared out, leaving me on the floor, struggling to get up and limp my way to the medics.  I had a black eye, split lip, cracked ribs, bloody nose, and possibly a broken ankle.  Locus walked over and tried to help me walk.  “Don’t fucking touch me, you motherfucker!” I growled

Locus gave me a dark look, but I chose to ignore him, limping my way to the medics.  I almost fell down, except Locus had managed to catch me.  “Why are you following me?” I asked, bitterly

“Because, the man I’m courting needs my help, that’s why.” Locus answered

“...Courting?!  You mean you actually wanted to be with me?!” I demanded, “After what you said to me a few days ago, I highly think so!”

“Skylar, I didn’t mean to say just friends...I realized yesterday that I actually do have feelings for you.  There was something more than just lust or infatuation.” Locus sighed, “I’ll be honest, I’ve never been in an actual relationship with someone before.”

I couldn’t help but stop.  Everything began to make perfect sense with Locus.  And I couldn’t help but feel bad.  “Well...you’re not the only one.  All I’ve known are one night stands and being fuck buddies with someone...” I admitted, “I don’t know the first thing when it comes to an actual relationship.”

Locus stopped, and allowed me to lean on him as we continued down the corridor.  “If you and I want to be in a serious relationship, we need to learn to communicate properly and we need to take it slow.” Locus explained

I wanted to say no, to tell him I didn’t want to be in a relationship.  But this time, I trusted what my heart was saying more than my brain.  “Y-Yeah,” I admitted, “We need to learn how to trust one another.  And we shouldn’t sleep with each other...until we know we’re both ready.”

Locus looked down and just stared at me for awhile.  Even though he was wearing his helmet, I knew that underneath Locus was smiling.  Maybe this could work, for both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Skylar ever learn to watch his mouth? Eh, probably not. He is the youngest on the Tartarus, what did they expect?


	6. Slow But Steamy, and A Cock Blocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit intense when Locus and Skylar have a hot make out session, until someone ruins it.

I’m pretty sure Locus thought I was an accident waiting as I walked down the hallway with crutches.  Despite the medics saying I needed to rest for six to eight weeks, I insisted I could command the ship using crutches.  After I fell over for the fifth time, Locus decided enough was enough.  “You are only allowed in the break room and the cafeteria until you are completely healed, and that’s an order!” Locus commanded, when I came out of my room three days after being fitted for a cast, wearing full armour

I looked at Locus and tried to reason with him.  “But-”

“Don’t talk back, just do it.  You can’t risk injuring yourself even more.  Please Skylar, just rest.” Locus said softly

“...Ok.” I sighed, slumping my shoulders

I went back to my room and came out wearing civilian clothing.  What was the point of wearing armour if I couldn’t do anything?  I slowly limped over to the break room an settled down on the couch.  Evans was by the counter, smirking to himself.  “I take it you’re taking Dr. Locus’ orders and staying off your foot.” He said, slyly

“Shut up.” I grumbled, “He is being completely unreasonable!”

“You’re the one who got his ass kicked by the prisoners.” He pointed out

“That was not my fault, they started it.” I argued

“Yeah, sure they did.” Evans sighed, leaving the room

I spent a good part of the morning laying around in the break room.  I limped over to the cafeteria for lunch and found Locus sitting with Felix and Sharkface.  "Hey String-Bean." Sharkface called, "Your boyfriend got you a tray."

I limped over and sat down once I got a seat.  "These fucking things are a bitch to walk in." I grumbled, setting my crutches aside

"You're the one who-" Felix began

"I know!!  I fucking picked the wrong people to get in a fight with!!  Will you stop pointing it out?!" I demanded, "Besides, they started it, not me!!"

"Yeah, sure they did." the ENTIRE hall responded

“Oh, fuck you guys!!” I yelled

I ate lunch in silence, too angry to say anything else on the matter.  After that, I limped away back to the break room.  I spent the afternoon doing nothing and having nobody to talk to.  I then looked over and spotted a keyboard.  It was there before the pirates took over the Tartarus.  I had actually played it a few times before stopping altogether.  Before my days as a pilot, I was actually a very good piano player.

I looked around the room and made sure nobody was in the break room.  I limped over to the piano and sat down on the bench.  I turned on the keyboard and it sprang to life.  I tested out a few keys before I began to play properly.  I played a few songs I knew from the top of my head, _All of Me_ , _Let it Go_ , and even _What Makes You Beautiful_.  I was in the middle of _All Our Days_ , when someone came into the room.  Luckily, it was only Sharkface. 

“Hey, Sky.  Never took you as a piano player.” He said, raising an eyebrow

“Uh, yeah.  I stopped playing after I became a pilot.” I said, “It usually calmed me down when I was frustrated or angry.”

He took a seat on the couch and continued to listen to me play.  A few people would stop and listen for awhile, and then continue with their duties.  “I don’t see why your boyfriend doesn’t come in here and be with you.” He noted, after a few hours of me playing

“Locus is a... difficult man to understand.” I explained, turning to Sharkface “He doesn’t enjoy showing off our relationship so openly.  I wish to respect that.”

“Okay, fine.  It’s your call.” Sharkface smirked, getting up to leave, “Just keep safe kid.  Even if you two aren’t banging at the moment.”

The rest of the afternoon remained the same, as did dinner and the evening.  I sat at the piano and played while people streamed in and out of the room.  Some of them would listen for awhile, others would play cards or talk.

It wasn’t until very late at night that Locus came into the break room.  He wasn’t wearing armour like he normally was, only his body suit, although he still wore his hair in a ponytail.  I looked up from my spot by the piano and grabbed my crutches.  I limped to the couch and sat down lazily.  I gestured Locus to come sit.  He quietly obeyed and sat down right next to me.

Locus wrapped his arm around my waist while I snuggled into Locus’ side.  “I haven’t seen you all day except for meal times.  And you didn’t say anything to me.” I said, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.  I’m just... not used to it, I guess.” He answered quietly

I shrugged my shoulders and snuggled into Locus more.  We stayed like that for awhile, until I began to fidget.  “I’m bored...and it’s late.” I whined, hoping Locus would get what I wanted to do

Locus looked down at me and frowned.  “We promised that we wouldn’t have sex until we were both ready.  Plus, I can’t risk injuring you even more if we do have sex, no matter what we did.” He explained

“Well, we don’t have to have sex.  We could do others things that couples do.” I reminded him

“I’m not giving you oral or a handjob.”

Now it was my turn to frown.  I slowly moved away from Locus. “No, no.  I wasn’t thinking that at all!  I was hinting that we just have a make out session.” I said, grumpily, “Now I don’t even want to do that anymore.”

I got up from the couch and grabbed my crutches.  “I’ll see you later.” I mumbled, “I can see you’re not interested.”

“Sit down.” Locus ordered

As much as I wanted to limp away, all pissed off.  I listened to my voice of reason and sat back down.  Locus grabbed my waist and managed to carefully position me so I was straddling him, but not sitting on my casted ankle.  “You okay?” he asked, making sure I wasn’t uncomfortable  but also not in pain

“...Yeah.  I’m okay.” I replied

Locus hummed in contentment.  “Good.” He murmured, “I want you to feel comfortable, but not in pain.”

Locus gently pressed his lips against mine.  He closed his eyes and his look completely softened.  My eyes slid shut gently and I wrapped my arms around Locus’ neck.  Locus brought his hands up and gently cupped my face.  Locus silently pushed his tongue forward, begging to have entrance to my mouth.  I allowed him, opening my mouth ever so slightly.

I felt a burning need stir inside me.  Locus must have had the same feeling as well because his hands moved from my cheeks and wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me closer.  My hands slid from his neck up to the back of his head, my hand pulling out his ponytail.  His hair fell to his shoulders, and he growled in possession, while our tongues moved in a fiery passion.  He pulled away to used his teeth to drag them across my mouth. 

“Hey Locus, I need you to-  WHOA!”

We pulled away suddenly and looked up to find Felix and Sharkface standing by the doorway.  I felt my face burn and Locus avoided looking at me.  Felix began to laugh at us, while Sharkface gave me a thumbs up.  “Do you want us to come back later?” Felix gasped

“...Yeah, go away.” I muttered

Felix and Sharkface left the room, leaving me and Locus alone again.  “You’re getting a bit sarcastic there, Boy.” He smirked

“Oh, well.  I guess you can punish me... Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, you two!!


End file.
